1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolier flag, and more particularly to an adornment flag that is able to emit light by itself and revolves around the flag-rod under effort of the wind.
2. Description of Prior Art
conventional adornment flags, like a variety of advertising flags, vote propaganda flags, or house for sale marker flags are put on the top of the flag-rod provided for advertising flags, or tied on a long rope with a space maintained between them, meanwhile they decorate the outside of a house or building, Due to a lack of a luminous source, the advertising flags only can be used in the daytime, but at night, they will lose their commercial value,